


collection of unfinished stories and abandoned ideas

by shinykidmilkshake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: any wanings for each story will be seen in notes, the stories are not check for mistakes since abandonment, top notes of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykidmilkshake/pseuds/shinykidmilkshake
Summary: like the titel says these are unfinished stories and abandoned ideas i either got tired of or rewrote completely. they'll never be finished, but feel free to read them anyway.Learn something from my mistakes.Get inspired by them.Steal the concepts and make them your own.(if you do plz throw a link in comments so i can read it, i'd love to)





	1. Now they know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were eventually gonna find out, he just wished it hadn’t been like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now they know was the first fanfic i tried to write, i tried rewriting it, but at last here we are.
> 
> Characters: Virgil, Patton, Logan, Roman.
> 
> Warnings: nightmares, hurting, panic, arachnophobia, angst.

Virgil had defeated both of the two nightmarish “humanoid” creatures. It shouldn’t be a surprise seeing as Virgil was the side who had the most routine dealing with them out of all the sides. He just hoped Patton had been able to handle the last one on his own, but just as Virgil could finish that thought he heard a loud thump, The sound which a body would make when hitting something hard, like a tree. that’s weird the nightmares don’t make sounds no matter how hard they are hit. 

“PATTON!” 

Virgil yelled in a panic of realization, picking up his speed.

Virgil’s voice was still echoing in the trees, when he finally spotted Patton. Who was barely standing on his shaking feet. And then Roughly around 40 meters from Patton “stood” the nightmare on its three legs, its left side was tentacles and its face covered in spikes where the eyes were supposed to have been.  
To Virgil’s horror Patton had taken quite the beating from the nightmare dispirit that it wasn’t satisfied and it was far from over toying with him. As it prepared itself to preform another assault Virgil launched himself at it attacking it before it could hurt Patton any further. The nightmare was shocked by the surprise attack and backed of in surprise. It stared at Virgil for a moment before fleeing the scene. Virgil stared after it completely baffled they don’t usually just run away.

“Patton?”

Virgil turned his head to face Patton who legs had given in.

“A-are you okay?”

It’s such a stupid question of course he wasn’t okay and Virgil could clearly see that but he still asked.

“Patton?”

Virgil looked worried at his college even though it was a stupid question. Patton would always make sure to answer with one of his usual dad jokes which always made Virgil chuckle, but he didn’t.  
Patton’s glasses had a crack in the right side that but wasn’t what worried Virgil no Patton was shaking in fear which was weird since He was the side which the nightmares had the hardest time affecting.

“Pat?... W-what’s wrong?”

Virgil Took a step towards Patton, but Patton flinched at the movement

“Creepy Crawley death dealers” 

Patton whispered In fear only just loud enough for Virgil to hear

“Spiders? But pat there aren’t any. spiders...”

Virgil saw his own reflection in Patton’s broken glasses he had 4 long spider legs sticking out his back and twice the amount of eyes he normally had all looking right back at him.  
He was the spider. 

Virgil was the Creepy Crawley death dealer.

He hadn’t meant to change, why hadn’t he realized he had changed? He took one last look at Patton.  
Virgil didn’t want to be hated or feared like this by his colleague so he ran away he ran away from his problems and he ran leaving poor Patton behind. Alone and hurt.

—————————————————

“Pat!.. Virgil!”

The creative- and the intellectual side we’re both searching for their colleagues and they had moved in the direction of which Logan believe the panicked scream might had come.

“Logan you’re not being very helpful” 

Roman huffed at The intellectual side and Logan answered by looking at the creative side as he readjusted his glasses.

“Well I didn’t find any particular reason to be calling for them too seeing as your doing so is loud enough and leaves no room for any response”

Offended princy noises “ w-well at least I-“

“Patton?”

Roman looked shocked at his colleague how dare Logan interrupt him! but Logan picked up his speed and Roman saw. 

“Patton! oh my goodness”

Roman hurried to the scene faster than the intellectual side

“Oh my Patton what happened!”

Patton was covered with bruises many of which were probably gonna hurt the next couple of weeks. He was also pale, shaking and glasses were broken.  
The site of Patton’s stat made his heart fall to his stomach. How could his have happened to him? The intellectual side finally came to the scene and seeing the stat Patton was in he lowered himself to the oldest side’s level and placed his hands on each of Patton’s shoulders.

“Patton?”

Patton’s eyes stared cold and blankly not seeing Logan. Which made Logan uncomfortable. Could a nightmare really have gotten though to him? It was highly unlikely, Patton wasn’t one to fall for the nightmares Illusion games. Logan shook Patton’s shoulders Slightly.

“Patton. What happened where’s Virgil?”

Hearing the name of the youngest side Patton’s eyes lit up and came back to life again.

“Virgil?.. kiddo! I..”

Patton looked right in to his college’s eyes this time seeing Logan.

“Logan. I-we came across so shady guys and...umm...Virgil ended up facing two of them while I the remaining one”

“Well that would be the best logical thing to do since Virgil has the most routine dealing with these situations”

Logan stated while fixing the placement of his glasses. Patton nodded and continued.

“... well it was a good thing you two came when ya did”

“What do you mean Patton?”

“You chased the nightmare away”

Roman and Logan exchanged a look of concern.

“ falsehood. Patton when we came it was just you”

Patton looked confused at his two colleges. 

“That doesn’t make sense... it was definitely- but if you guys didn’t defeat it... then who or what did?”

They all looked at each other for a long moment before Logan said.

“Possibly... you Patton seeing as Virgil wouldn’t had left you especially when you’re hurt”

“B-but I don’t remember defeating it”

Silence fell over them once again the thought that Patton could possibly had been affected by nightmare illusions was all to terrifying for any of them but then Roman who uncharacteristic had been quite all this time finally got his wonderful ability to talk back. 

“Does it really matter? It’s gone”

Patton nodded and slowly but unsteady rose up standing once again on his shaky feet.

“We need to find Virgil! He hasn’t come back yet and I’m worried that something might have happened to him”

“Patton you’re in no condition to-“

“I’m gonna find Virgil!”

Patton’s eyes were shining with determination. Roman smile as he shook his head in defeat. Knowing that No army were going to be able to stop the dad side from looking for his edge son.

“Fine then let’s go and find Virgil”

—————————————————

They had been walking for a while at a slow speed to match with Patton’s unsteady walking. Patton and Roman has been calling for Virgil in turns with no response and the three sides’ worries grow by the minute. 

Patton was the first to notice the creature as he had suddenly stopped frozen in place. When the two others notice Patton lack of movement they had turned to the oldest side only to find him starring cold and blankly in between the trees. 

Roman followed the eyes of his oldest colleague only to see a nightmare it had the shape of a human but out of its back was 4 long spider legs sticking out. Roman summoned his trusty Sword and moved to placed himself protectively in front of the petrified and shaking Patton. 

The creature from nightmares most have noticed their presence as it turned it’s head directly towards them. Roman was caught off guard by the creature’ familiar face even though it had twice the amount of eyes.

“V-Virgil?”  
—————————————————

Virgil had felt the presence of something else and had turned himself only to find three more illusions. Run.

“V-Virgil?” 

No they weren’t illusions because just like their soundless creators they too were silent never to make a sound.  
Run. 

It was really them. All of them Logan, Roman and... Patton. Run.

God! Virgil had just left him behind hurt shaking and alone. What if another one had come along. Run.

But they had been looking for Virgil and now they finally found him. He still hadn’t been able to change back. Run.

Maybe they could help Virgil. They’d all figure it out. Logan might find a logical explanation. There’s nothing logical reason- their eyes were felt with fear and confusion. Oh god hated him. Run.

He was a monster after all. They’d never want him anyway near Thomas again. They’d hate him. Runrunrunrunrunrunrun. RUN!

Virgil turned his on heels he needed to get away.

“Oh no you don’t!”

Roman shouted as he tackled Virgil from behind holding on tight. Which made Virgil lose his balance sending them both falling to the ground roll around for a few meters in the Dusty and dry grass before coming to a stop.

“Let go! Let me go Roman” 

Virgil tried desperately to get creative side off him. Pushing him with his back legs, twisting like a crocodile, but nothing worked Roman’s grip was too strong.

“No! If I do you’re just gonna run away”

“Y-yes!”

—————————————————

Logan was shocked and confused everything had escalated so fast and none of it made sense. It was a good thing Roman was there. He turned his attention back to the oldest side who was still paralyzed.  
Logan took a deep breath before placing his hands on oldest side’s shoulder yet again. Trying to collect his thoughts, okay.

“Patton. We found Virgil but he’s.. he’s not really his. Usual self”

“H-how. what’s wrong. is he okay!” 

Patton looked around frantically trying to spot the youngest side but Logan held him in place. 

“Morality! I have reason to believe his appearance is causing you to become para- frozen up”

Patton’s eyes widened the statement had added more worries to the oldest side. 

“What. is. wrong. with. my. child”

“He’s in his form”

The worry was almost exchanged with a new found confusion. After all forms were a natural part of being a side, Patton himself was a frog.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Virgil is fight or flight- Patton his form is one of Thomas’ fears”

“Oh my gosh! Is he the bottom of the ocean!”

Logan starred at him for a few seconds before blinking back to reality.

“Spiders Patton. He’s a spider”

The silence hung over them for a long moment before Patton spoke up again. 

“What does his form look like”

“He’s got twice the eyes and 4 spider legs out his back other then that he looks like himself”

Patton let the image stir inside his mind moments biting his low lip softly before taking in a long deep breath.

“Okay... okay then where’s he?”

Logan stepped aside revealing the two struggling figures a few meters behind him. What Patton could only assume to be the youngest- and creative side. Roman was holding on for dear life as Virgil was desperately struggling to get him off with his horrible back legs. 

“Virgil”

Patton called out running to the two sides the best his unsteady legs could muster, however noting the struggle stop as an reaction to the name. the pinned creature- Virgil -turned to face Patton -who was only a few meters from him- with 4 wide eyes. Patton flinched. He really didn’t mean to it’s just... Virgil looks so much like a giant spider.

“...Patton?”

Seeing as the other sides were in close enough proximity to stop any more fleeing attempts from Virgil- also Virgil had stopped trying to really Run so Roman let go.

“‘m sorry...”

Confusion painted the older side’s face.

”kiddo you got nothing to be sorry for it not your fault your form-“

“I left you behind Patton!”  
Virgil yell his back legs wiggling before Tensing  
“I- you were hurt and scared.. an-and It’s my fault we’re here in the first place.. oh god you could have- the nightmares could have found you and hurt- they could have crippled you”

Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me after posting: it was almost 2000 words! wth! none of my one-shots ever get that long, how?!!


	2. Friendly deep (Original)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly deep? yep the cute fluff story is a rewrite. i wrote until i got to here and realized i had no idea, what i was doing. so a split happened Friendly deep (Original) became Friendly deep and They don't Flutter. two stories i'm very happy with!
> 
> characters: Patton (tiny) and Virgil (big boy)
> 
> Warnings: hurt, panic, fear, Body-horror (kinda?).

Patton’s tail ached, screaming and protesting in pain as he swam fast through the freezing pit black water. The adrenaline and fear of getting caught kept him going. 

Then Patton saw a light, Violet and purple vibrating colors it was Mesmerizing and without a second thought he swam towards it giddily with relief. It was okay. He was gonna make it out safe. He was going home, going to see his famILY again.

As he reached the light he was high on happiness and relief so he noticed only too late the giant face behind the light. Patton let out a screech for fear. He turned around swimming back but he wasn’t fast enough, a giant hand grabbed his tail he Yelp in pain as a giant finger pressed against his wounds.

The giant yanked Patton back and when he faced the giant again they placed the other hand flattened against his back and he was left with the only option to look at the giant. Patton was shaking the fear all too powerful. 

It’s over isn’t it? 

No.. no! If the others had caught him he would have been ripped to pieces by now but this one didn’t! They just looked at Patton with a curious light in their eyes, However it was replaced with a frown as the grip around his tail was loosened revealing deep claw/teeth marks along it. Patton winched. He’s tail was burning, it felt like it was wrapped in sea anemones. 

Patton was suddenly push against the giant’s chest they let out a low deep echoing Growl. He turned to look over his shoulder peering between the giant’s fingers. Oh god the others looked horrendous the two creatures were at least three times Patton’s size with horrible long sharp claws and chaotic jaws filled with wild placed just as sharp teeth and the eyes were black empty glass like. A cold dreadful shiver ran down Patton’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was named Friendly deep because virgil was diffent from what patton had experienced, it was gonna be a lot less fluff then the rewriten one tho.
> 
> also virgil is much bigger then the others, just saying!


End file.
